Memory Girl
by KirreiR.H
Summary: Welcome to the remix! You wanna know what I mean? Then click the link to the story! Summary? No summary, that would ruin the surprise! School/ Human fic. Hitsu-Hina. Romance/Humor.OOC at the beginning and some OC's. Still good thought. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so welcome back. If you don't understand what I'm talking about well, this is a remix of the previous story I wrote. Same title " MEMORY GIRL". Thing is the last time I wrote this it was crappy. But now I have redone the chapter/chapters and hopefully they're much better. I got up to chapter 3 and stopped, due to the fact I hated what I wrote. So I deleted the story off of the fan fiction, and rewrote them. So here is the remix of the story, read, review, and love. Hopefully it's much better for people who read it last time, and a new adventure for first-time readers. Oh, and I do NOT own BLEACH, I don't think anyone who rights on this site does so use common sense. LOVE YOU.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEMORY GIRL<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1**

**BEFORE THE OLD DAYS**

* * *

><p><strong> It was all set by destiny, no one can argue with it. Two children destined to be together, neither could be separated from each others' love. How is this possible you may ask? Oh but how very simply is. For childhood friends had set the beginning of this destiny, Zen the oldest of the two males, and Akio the youngest of the two. Emi the eldest of the girls and Yuki as the youngest.<strong>

** All four grown up together, went to school together, broke into pairs and fell in love. Zen and Emi were the first to get together. Went on the first date at the age of thirteen. Never fought over petty little things, never fought over money, never did anything that they considered a nuisance.**

** The next was Akio and Yuki. Both bright, both centered, both had their dreams in fought as one. The two climbed the ranks that no other could reach. Never the same but yet never different from each other. Both had differences and strengths, both put together their was nothing they could not do.**

** Both couples attended the same elementary school, middle school, and high school. All four were friends till the end. All went to community activities, events, concerts, homecoming and prom together. No neither one waited for marriage to have 'fun' but they all knew they would be together forever. The to boy's played together as children, teens, and now young adults. Both women had sleepovers, pedicures and manicures together at the spa, and talked about their boys to their friends and everywhere they went as children, teens, and like the boys as young adults.**

** Now as the have graduated high school with their diploma's and college with a bachelors degree, all four selected two houses right next to each other. Both settled down and got jobs. Zen and Akio were partnered CEO's of a major company named after Akio, "Hitsu. Corp." Which got extended all the way to Japan, the home land of all four young adults. Their dream was to make the Corporation go nation wide. Both of the women stayed home to do the cooking and cleaning. **

**Time went on and both pairs got engaged then married. Both men, were each others' best man and both women, were each others' maid of honor. Both married the same day two hours apart and celebrated together as one, with family and friends. All four decide the honeymoon in the same place, Hawaii.**

**On the honeymoon Akio and Yuki had an 'all night-er' and Mrs. Yuki Hitugaya was pronounced pregnant one month later. This brought controversy to the other couple. **

** "Sweetie, it doesn't mater who gets pregnant first." Zen told his wife to calm her down.**

** "yes it does, it makes all the difference in the world on who gets pregnant first." Emi protested.**

** "You're over reacting." He then pointed out. **_'Maybe she's already pregnant, because she is going out of control. I hate to admit it, but she's scary as hell.' _**he thought to himself.**

** "NO I'M NOT!" She yelled then paused for a second. "Besides I thought you'd like it." She said trying to get his attention, and damn did it work.**

** " Why would i like it?" He asked out of curiosity**

** "Because it would mean non stop sex tell I know for a fact that I'm pregnant." She added so alluring and addictive she knew he would fall in love with the idea of having sex. then she put her voice into a nice slutty sound."But if you really don't want to, I guess we could ju... yeeep."Her words were cut off by her husband grab her hand and dragged her to their room by the excitement he felt.**

** A few weeks later they found she was now pregnant her self. Zen felt proud satisfaction in his work. And as the time went on both women grew fatter and fatter, with both the men started to regret getting their wife's pregnant. What those women were putting them through was torture. The chasing around for them, the chores they needed to do. Both hoping and praying they weren't having a boy, so that would not have to go through this one day. both were constantly woken up in the middle of the night to do things for them.**

** Finally on one cold blizzard morning, on December 20, Mrs. Yuki Hitsugaya went into labor easing the pain of one of the men. Hours past with Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori were waiting to hear the news. Another hour past and finally came out with sweat on his face saying the baby in his arms.**

** "Holding the baby, sweat on you face, I'm guessing you're the mother. Congratulations." Zen stated.**

** "Ha ha, very funny." Was his friends reaction to the sarcasm.**

** "I know it was." He felt very proud of himself.**

** "I'm only sweating because..." He was interrupted by his friend.**

** "You thought you were going to give birth to?" he swiftly said, earning a slap across the head from his childhood friend.**

** "No, because Yuki almost broke my fingers and my ear drums! But it was all definitely worth it. Just look at the little guy, he's so adorable." he said holding out his arms showing the new infant.**

** "Awwww." Some of the nurses walked up to Akio, just amazed at how cute the baby looked.**

** "So, whats his name?" His friend asked.**

** " I thought about the name 'Toshiro'. What do you think? Good or bad?" He asked hoping it was good sense he came up with it, and didn't tell his wife yet.**

** "It's amazing. Wait, who came up with it, and how long did it take you two to agree on it?" Emi asked.**

** "Well for one I did." He said, and suddenly his best friend started laughing. " What is so funny?"**

** "That you came up with the name! I didn't think you had any brain at all when it came to naming kid..." He hysterical laughing was interrupted by a slap on the back of the head. **

** "Thank you." Akio now laughing at the pain Zen's wife gave his friend.**

** "You're welcome, and I love the name. So how did you two agree on it?" She asked once more.**

** "We didn't agree on it. Well yet." He said in a low voice, while the room went silent between the three. "I didn't tell her about the name yet. I was hoping you two could come in and back me up on it if you liked it. So will you?" He said in some what of a begging voice.**

** "We can give you two suggestions, but we can't help you two pick out the name. It is something you and you're wife have to decided on, not us. Sorry." Emi said, sorry to disappoint her friend, while her husband just nodded not knowing how to reply himself, so just went along with what she had said.**

** " O.K. then this is going to be hell." He remarked back. He then turned around and headed for toward the room his wife's wasn't. He slowly opened the door, peeking his head in. He seen his wife and just stared for a moment. " You look extremely beautiful." He slowly walked over and gently placed the baby in her arms.**

** "You're such a liar." She said with a giggle."The baby looks much better than I do."**

** "Stop saying things like that. To me, its far from true. Well, I'd say the baby looks better, but hes a boy and i don't want to sound gay now do I?" He said sarcastically.**

** "I love how you make me laugh. It makes me feel a lot better about the problem we have." His eyes shout open at the sound of those word. **

_ "The problem we have' is she talking about the name of the baby or did i do something wrong to make her upset.'_** he thought to him self. "Um, what problem do we have sweaty." he was so scared what would he do if she said she wanted to get a divorce or something.**

** "What on earth are we going to name the cutey." Oh God he was relieved. He was wondering if he should tell her about the name that he picked or pray to God that she would think of it on her own.**

** "I was thinking abou..."**

** "Wait, you were thinking? Did it hurt? If it did I can make it better!" She yelled just laughing her freaking head off.**

** "Ha, ha. Very funny. Yes, I was thinking, and no, it didn't hurt." He paused for a moment. "I was thinking about the name 'Toshiro'." Feeling proud that the name was his idea.**

** "I love it! Who did you get it from?" Knowing or thinking that it couldn't have been him.**

** "The back of a cereal box." He answered with a sarcastic tone. " No one! I thought of it my self!" Reassuring her that she didn't marry a complete idiot.**

** "I... um..." she was speechless.**

** "Well apparently I can't be a genius when I want to." Feeling that every one thought he was stupid.**

** "Oh, so you have to want it. Now I get it." She said giving a sly remark. He gave no reply. She got worried that she might have went a little to far with teasing him."I didn't mean to upset you."**

** " Oh you didn't i just wanted to worry you." now proud of his accomplishment.**

** "Not fair." she then pouted.**

** Which he just kept looking at was her lower lip pushed out, eyes twinkling in the evening sun light shinning through the window also setting on her snow white hair in what seemed like dancing flames. Her figure, the most beautiful shape you can have after having a baby. Her bust nice and perky, the most amazing woman you would every lay your eyes on. You wouldn't have to guess if Toshiro would end up getting his looks from his mother. His father was a nice muscular man with broad shoulders, and from working out so much an eight pack lay firmly on his abs. From his father he would get the hard, long, and manly family treasures. Toshiro of course would be supermodel gorgeous as a teenager and as an adult. Toshiro got his hair from his mother of course and his beautiful emerald eyes from his father.**

** A day later they took their Lil' Shiro home. Some family showed up to say hello to the new baby. through all the cheek pinching, and the hugs, and the wet slobbery kisses, Toshiro just slept through it all. His parents started to wonder if they had to go through that when they were babies. They felt really bad for their little Snowball.**

** " If they keep pulling on his cheeks like they're doing now, he's can I have a deformed face." Akio whispered to his best friend.**

** " Hopefully that doesn't happen to our little girl that we have." Zen replied.**

** " You already know what it is?" He asked his friend.**

** "Well yeah." He replied then noticed that his friend was looking at him with a blank expression."What?"**

** "I want to know how you know it's a girl. Cause when you were watching the nurse change his dipper-" he pointed toward his son," At the hospital you thought my son was a girl. So if you have a girl are you going to think its a boy?" He let out a low chuckle.**

** " I know it a girl for sure because you had a boy. It's only natural." he did not understand his friends logic.**

** "Can you two shut up. You Baka's." Mrs. Hinamori said to the two idiots before her.**

** "Sorry sweaty." Her husband replied.**

** "Its okay. Now come on, the two of you." She then added then pulled the two of them with her.**

** She brought them upstairs and opened the door to the master bedroom. There lay Yuki cuddled up with her son. **

** "Now isn't that worth seeing." She asked two men.**

** "Completely." Akio whispered. He walked over to his wife and sat next to her and their sleeping baby. He gently stroked her cheek then his son's hair. He kept thinking how luck he was to see such a sight.**

** His best friend led himself and is wife out the door and back to their own home.**

** A few months later Emi then went into labor herself. As her husband guessed it was a girl, he got 100 points from his friend for getting the answer correct. They named the little girl "Momo" because the spring had the peach tree's go into blossom. When it was all said and done and things cooled down Akio and Yuki with their son walked in to see there best friends new baby. Toshiro was resting his sleeping head on his fathers shoulder. His hair already growing and spiky. His father laid him down what was going to be his new best friend.**

** The babies were sleeping next to each other. But little did their parents know that those two would have so much in there lives. The problems and challenges that they will face and the obstacles they will have to jump. The goals and dreams will be a hard working process. **

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Ah, a good end to a good chapter. Hopefully. Like I said this was a remix of the previous "MEMORY GIRL" story line and hopefully to viewers who have read the first three chapters before I took it off of Fan Fiction find it was much, much better. And to new viewers hopefully you enjoyed the little presentation. Also I know that the beginning was a little slow, sorry. Next chapter done and reviewed. Will be as soon as possible. LOVE YOU and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Young and the Forbidden

_**Welcome to the remix of chapter 2. Hopefully like the remix of chapter 1. Man writing this whole thing over is exhausting. But at least it's better now right? But for those of you who do not know, this is a remix of MEMORY GIRL. The last time I wrote this story I only got up to the first three chapters. I hated the chapters so much I had to redo them. So I deleted the previous story off of FAN FICTION and read it all. Results, much, much, much better. Fair warning, there is a little OOC moments in this chapter with Toshiro-kun but he will go back to his usual cold, hot, sexy self and you'll find out why.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**THE YOUNG AND THE FORBIDDEN**

** " Come on Momo!" The young Lil'Shiro yelled.**

** "I'm coming just hold on." Panted the tired little girl.**

** "Gosh, you're slow." The young boy retorted.**

** "Shut up you meany and slow down, you're going to fast!" She yelled back.**

** " I'm not going fast. But if you want, just to make you happy, I can." The white-haired devil said in a sassy tone.**

** "I'm going to tell." The peach threatened.**

** "Go on, do it. I no you don-" Toshiro's words were cut short, falling on his but by a large firm figure.**

** "You really want Momo telling on you?" Said the large figure, and when Toshiro lifted his little head he saw it was his dad he ran into.**

** His mother was right next to them with her white hair in pig-tails matching her a white dress with blue trimming on the cuffs. His father stood there with his shaggy like brown hair lying on his face, unlike Toshiro's hair which was gravity defying. Toshiro noticed that Momo's parents were right behind his own.**

** Toshiro closed his eyes, stuck his nose up high, like he was a leader and said, "Nope not at all. She can tell on me if she wants to, but I aren't going to care." They started laughing when Toshiro said "I aren't" in stead of "I'm not", and sense he was acting so 'tough'. When Toshiro looked back at them he saw that they were laughing."Why are you all giggly?"**

** "Oh no reason Lil'Shiro." His mother then replied. "We came out here looking for something." She ended her sentence when she noticed both fathers going toward their children. When they were just feet away, Momo's and Toshiro's fathers were just looking at them, as they slowed their pace, looking as if they were going to jump them.**

** "Looking for what." Momo said as if she was about to cry.**

** "You Two!" Both fathers said simultaneously as they sweep Toshiro and Momo's feet clear off the ground and twirling them around in circles. By doing so, it caused both children to laugh at how much fun they were having. After getting dizzy both stopped, looked at each other, then at their wife's. All four wishing this fun would never end.**

** "Hm, to bad this has to end. Lets go home." After that was said. Puzzled looks when he noticed Toshiro wiggling in his arms. " What is it Toshiro?" He then asked, with no response he kept looking at his child as all the attention from everyone moved to his son. "Toshiro calm down and tell me whats wrong." He then herd whimpering and winning coming from him.**

** A few seconds later Toshiro lifted his head, everyone noticing the tears on his face as Toshiro claimed, " I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay here. I'm having fun!" With that said Momo agreed with her best friend and started to cry to.**

** With men not knowing what to do the women took over and rocked both in there arms telling both that they had to go home and eat dinner. **

** "Why can't we eat dinner here?" Momo exclaimed with tears still on her face. Her mother got an idea and looked at her husband which knew instantly what she wanted him to do. He used his hand to gently slap his friend on the shoulder to get his attention.**

** "What is it is?" He friend replied**

** "Come with with me." Zen ordered.**

** "Why?"**

** "Just do it." Now annoyed. Both friends turn around and ran back Toshiro's hose.**

* * *

><p><strong> When they arrived at the house Zen quickly moved over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out to picnic baskets. He placed them on the counter and moved toward and opened the fridge rater. His friend shortly caught on to what he was doing, and what he and his wife had planned. They stopped the basket with sandwiches and juice boxes for the two children, and leftover pasta and a bottle of vodka or the adults.<strong>

** "OK, what else do we need?"**

** "I think we got it all except for the bibs. You know how messy Toshiro is, and you know Momo will copy him."**

** "Wait, do you think this is enough food?" Both looked at each other noticing it was only enough for the men."Get a little extra in hear?"**

** "What about the women. If we don't get anything special for them, they'll get so pissed and make us get them pregnant again, just to torture it in to our stupid heads that we have to remember them to or else we're dead." He said proud of his speech.**

** "Speak for your self and learn to breathe."**

** "About what?" Akio questioned.**

** "I'm not stupid like you." Zen pointed out.**

** "Speaking to the guy that thought my son was a girl. Yet you still believe you have something in that nutshell you call a brain." He stated while noticing his friend look angry at him. "Whats wrong now? You're moodier than my wife?" He felt something hit his chest, he looked down and saw a red stain on his shirt.**

** "How did you cut your self? Your bleeding you little ditz." Zen asked him what he was his older brother.**

** "If I were bleeding I'd be in pain."Akio said grabbing the mustard off the counter. "You just sprayed me with a ketchup you moron!" He yelled while squeezing the mustered all over his friend.**

** "So you want to play that way?" he stated and continued there fight tell they notice the whole kitchen was a mess.**

** "Just like college all over again." Akio said thinking back to his memories.**

**"Except were both married and have sex almost ever night."**

**"Good point."**

**"I have them every now and then."**

**"Wow. You never stop amazing me."**

**"Thanks."**

**"That wasn't a complement."**

**"Look, do we need anything else?"**

**"Nope were doing good. But my wife is going to kill us when she sees this." They had every thing packed up and were about to leave when they both realized...**

**"Bibs" Akio said while Zen said "Ice tea."**

**"Why ice tea?"**

**"The girls will get made if we don't."**

**"Got another point. And just in case you ask me, we need the bibs because of you know who." Trying to emphasize about Toshiro's messy habits.**

**"So, check and check." His friend stated as he put the fishing touches on the two baskets. " We're finally good to go." They both made sure everything was fastened up and left and I.**

* * *

><p><strong> When both got back they had a picnic basket one of their hands had. "Why are there two baskets?" Yuki asked.<strong>

** "Well men eat more than women. Usually. So we though we should bring extra just in case." Both trying to look as innocent as their children. "How did you girls calm them down so quickly?" He asked is wife.**

** "Well women can calm down children better than men." Said in a sarcastic tone from both women. "Usually." she then added.**

** "Sorry, we didn't mean to be-" His friend now joining on their the total apology."-sexiest pigs about that."**

** "Its OK, we just wanted to scare you." Emi stated with a smirk on her face.**

** "You girls are devils. Sexy little devils." Her husband added.**

** "We know." They both said at the same time with the utmost competence.**

** "We are so lucky."**

** "Daddy, I'm hungry." Momo said with a little whimper in her voice. The parents chuckle at this. "Why you laughing at me?" They continued laughing at how cute she was being with her language. "Stop It!" She finally yelled.**

** This was the first time Momo acted out on her own. This had both sets of parents shocked and even Toshiro, her protector. Silence fell as tears rolled down Momo's pretty little face. Her mother went to go comfort her but Toshiro was already there.**

** "You guys are bullies! You made her cry!" Momo's protector yelled at the two older males standing in front of him.**

** "We were just goofing around." The peaches father stated as if he were on trial.**

** "But she warned you to stop!" he continued to yell.**

** "When did she do that?"**

** "Couldn't you tell by how her face looked and by the sound of her voice!" he pointed out in an, matter of fact, tone. Toshiro had his arms wrapped around the young girl, hiding her face in his chest, to hide her tears.**

** "No, not really. It's just, she's usually like that. And we were just teasing her. Fathers are allowed to do that to their children."**

** "Wow you guys are stupid!" The white hair boy retorted.**

**"What did you just say young man?" He's father stated in a strict tone.**

** "I said you're stupid! Especially if you can even tell that your own daughter is upset with what you're doing!"**

** "Toshiro apologize right this minute. You don't call your elders stupid." his father explained.**

** "Make me dammit!" He held still protecting his peach.**

** "You have three seconds." His father warned.**

** "I won't apologize for a damn thing! If you're really adults you should know better yourself!" The young boy exclaimed.**

** "One..." He started to count, but Toshiro did not move a muscle. "Two..." Toshiro still had no reaction on his face. He was just sitting there holding his little Momo, witch was still crying. "Three..." Still nothing happened so he went over to his son, pride him from Momo and smacked him on the back of the head. **

** His wife and the other couple just gasped. They have never had to punish Toshiro before, He was always so good and never did anything wrong, but they knew he couldn't get away with what he just did. They herd sobs coming from the small boy.**

** "Why punish me for doing as you said?" Every one listened to the crying boy. "I was doing what you requested! You told me to protect and stand up for Momo, and that was what I was doing! I'm not the one who should be punished!" He paused. " It's you two that should be punished for making her cry!" He yelled then charged at his father, kick him in the knee. "No one hurts Momo and get away with it! There is no exception! No adult! No kid! No nothing!" His father was in an uproar about his son not respecting him as he should have been.**

** "Damn you, you little brat! I'm starting to wish we never had you! You're such a damned nuisance! You might be a prodigy but you're still and idiot!" He soon regretted what he just said. He didn't mean a word that came from his mouth, he was angry at the young boy and hoped he would understand if he explained it.  
><strong>

** Toshiro's eyes filled up with tears. He felt abandoned. Alone. He felt that sense his father didn't want him, no one did. All he was doing is what he was told to do, to protect his friend. Tears rolled down his face. His fathers face went to anger to sadness and regret. **

** "Toshiro. Toshiro, I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-" He's father yelled, but it was to late.**

** Toshiro ran off crying. Hoping to get away from everything. He wanted to be left alone, like he thought his father wanted. **

** "Toshiro wait!" he herd as ran off in the distance. His father ran right behind him. Emi picked up her daughter up and followed, the others were close behind.**

** Toshiro ran into the forest behind there homes hoping that his parents wouldn't find him. He kept running and running. Tears continued to fall from his saddened, angel like face. The sky was falling dark with the sun behind the horizon, and Toshiro didn't care. He wanted to get as far away as possible. He never want to burden anyone again.**

** "Toshiro!"**

** "Toshiro!"**

** "Toshiro!" All the adults yelled trying to find the young boy that they lost.**

* * *

><p><strong> "This is all you're fault! If you didn't say that then he wouldn't have ran away!" The missing boy's mother slapped her husband across the face. Her face red and filled with tears. Rage filled her whole body.<br>**

** "Sweaty I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say those things! It was a complete accident! I just lost control! If I could, I would take all of it back!" Tears threatening his own eyes.**

** "Well, do you want to know what, he obviously thought you did! We have to find him, we have to find my little boy!"The two couples continued to argue until Momo's mother finally blew her top. **

** "Look, now if you want to find him, stop acting his age! For one minute, forget who's fault it is and just think about how much you love him, and use that love to find him together!"**

** "You're right." Yuki said with sadness. All she wanted was her son back.**

** "Of course I am. I'm Always right."**

** " This is no time to be sarcastic." Her friend yelled back at her.**

** They stopped there bickering to find Toshiro. Akio looked around and didn't have a good feeling. Night just fell and his son could be anywhere. Akio ended up getting the worst feeling in the world.**

** "Guys, what if he ended up running in the forest?" Akio stated with worry.**

** "He wouldn't do that he's scared of the dark. He had to have gone home." His friend tried to reassure him.**

** "But the lights aren't on!" he pointed to his house."SEE!"**

** "Well, I guess the forest is our best bet right now."**

** All four, including Momo, now in her father's arms, ran into the forest looking for Toshiro, but it was getting harder and harder to see as the darkness continued to fall. Up in front of them was a path that led four separate ways. **

** "Which way do you think he went?" The worried mother asked.**

** "I don't know, but we'll have to split up to find him." Zen responded.**

** "Got It" they all said, with Momo bouncing in her father's arms.**

** They all went there separate ways. One path with Emi led back to the homes. Another led to a road unfamiliar to Yuki. The third went in a circle with the entrance to the forest with Zen and his child. Finally the fourth went what seemed like and endless road.**

* * *

><p><strong> Toshiro was still running. Still crying. Having his fathers words replaying his head over and over again. Hoping to get away or have something happen to him. In a split second one of his wishes came true. Toshiro's foot got caught under a root sticking out of the ground. With a twist of his body his led snapped with pain as it hit the sharp rocks beneath. Toshiro let out a loud painful yell. His body hit the ground hard with a thump. Toshiro started crying even harder. No end to the tears were in site. Out of pain and heartache.<strong>

** His father herd the yell that he knew came from his son and ran as fast as he could to help his loving son. He couldn't loose him. He wouldn't. That was his only child. His beloved prodigy. He couldn't bare loose one of the things in his life that made him happy.**

** What if something really bad happened to his son? What would he do? How could he face his wife? How would he ever be able to apologize to his son? All he cared about was helping the boy he hurt. Helping his pride and joy. He wanted to hold him and apologize endlessly. Promised to him that this would never happen again. Tell his son that he is his whole world and it would crumble with out the white hair little boy.  
><strong>

** The sound of his boy yelling in pain grew louder and louder as he grew closer. After a moment he could see his son on the ground, yelling and crying. His foot caught in a root. The sound of his son's pain stabbed him in the heart. Then from the site he witnessed his heart shattered, The boy had blood running down his right leg. A crystal white rod sticking out from the opening.**

** When he was at his Toshiro's side he fell to his knees and broke Toshiro loose. Toshiro noticed his father by his side and tried to run away but his leg cracked and a striking pain went up his leg. He tried to hold in the yell of pain, but it broke through his throat. Tears Continuing their journey running down the young boy's cheeks.**

** "Toshiro! Toshiro come here!" His father said as he lifted his son. Toshiro yelled louder at the pain in his leg. "It's going to be all right, OK, Toshiro. Daddy is hear. I'll make it all better, I promise. Just please, please stop crying. I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it I swear. I was just angry, it was all out of rage, that should have been taken out on you. Anyone but you." Toshiro rapped his arms around his fathers neck searching for some sort of comfort. In response to he held his son tighter.**

** Toshiro kept crying, his head resting against his father's shoulder. Blood sleeping on his and his father's clothes. The site was horrifying, tears fell from both of the males. After knowing for a fact his son was secure in his arms, he ran as fast as he could to their house and on the way the others herd the young boy's cry. Soon the group was together again and all looked at Toshiro in shock. The boy rarely cried, and this was a horrifying sight for all. His mother in complete shock of seeing her son in the state he was in. **

** When every one reached Hitsugaya's house, his father put him on the couch with a towel under his sons leg. He tried to examine the leg better. The tears in Toshiro's were nonstop, he started to cough and grow a fever. Both of his parents rushed the young boy to hospital, leaving Momo and her parents.**

** As they arrived at the hospital the nurses immediately seen his leg and rushed him into a room as fast as they could. When the doctor came in he put a vaccination and the boys lag to try and ease the pain and another to knock the boy out. Once Toshiro was unconscious, the doctor put the bone back into the boys leg and swiftly stitched up the wound. Once the doctor X rated the lag he told them that Toshiro's leg was broken in two different locations, in the middle of his leg, where the bone was sticking out, and near the bottom.**

** Soon after they herd the new of their son's injury Toshiro awoke in pain. The tears from before dried up, but left the young boy with a small fever and a headache. He tried to focus his vision on his surroundings. He found his parents on both sides of him and older man standing next to his father with the clipboard in hand. The doctor told the young boy of his injury, and that he would be in a cast for a two months. **

** " So, what color would you like it has to be?" The elderly doctor asked.**

** " What colors do you have?" He asked with a whimper still in his voice.**

** " Every color of the rainbow." He replied to the young boy.**

** After a few moments of questioning Toshiro decided on light blue. The doctor thought it fit him perfectly due to his snowy hear. Once the leg was wrapped up in the cast Toshiro's father picked him up and brought the little, injured, exhausted boy home to rest, and the parents to argue more, but to soon come to an agreement.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**So how's the new second chapter? Hopefully it's better than the last time, right now I am talking to the ones who already read this, well the other version of this. But if this is your first time, tell me what you think of it. Reviewers who do not know, this is my second time writing this story, chapters 1 through 3. I've been informed that this version is much better. LOVE YOU and REVIEW! Now! Don't click they red 'X' in the corner. STOP, STOP, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revealing the Truth

_**Welcome to chapter 3. This was the last chapter I stopped on in the previous story. For those of you who do not understand, read the beginning to chapter 1 and 2. As most of you can tell they are basically the same, but more vamped up. Hopefully it will continue to get better and better, and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me in your reviews or e-mail me. Now this next chapter needs a little detail to it. This is four months after the little " incident" with Toshiro and his father. If you wish to know what occurred during that time say so in your review to this chapter and it could be a 'Memory Chapter' in a future chapter. But he did heal up well, and now a new problem has arose. And again I do NOT own BLEACH. Now come and find out what's in, CHAPTER 3: REVEALING THE TRUTH. LOVE YOU and REVIEW.**_

_**CHAPTER # 3**_

_**REVEALING THE TRUTH**_

** "So how are we going to break it to them?" Emi asked.**

** "I don't really know." Zen answered.**

** "We have to do it at some point. Right?" Akio stated.**

** "Yes, but how?" His wife then questioned**

** "I guess none of us know." He stated.**

** "Nope." His best friend replied.**

** "Maybe we should tell one at a time."**

** "Why?"**

** "Because if one knows, they can tell the other."**

** " We can't leave it up to the kids to tell one another. That would be bad parenting. " Yuki argued.**

** "You have any other great ideas?" Her husband remarked sarcastically.**

** "No but I don't think it's right?" She retorted.**

** "What's not right mommy?" Toshiro asked as he walked through the front door.**

** "Toshiro?" Momo's mother questioned.**

** "Yeah"**

** "Where's Momo?" Her lover took the words right out of her mouth.**

** "In bed. Haven't you noticed the time." He said in a 'matter of fact' voice. His father looked at the time and noticed it was 10:00 at night. It was an hour past the eight-year-old's bed time.**

** "Then why aren't you in bed?" his father teased.**

** "I had to put Momo to bed, cause some one wasn't home." Toshiro said turning his face to Momo's parents.**

** "Is she asleep?" Momo's mother asked.**

** "Yes. She fell asleep like a baby." Toshiro said with a hint of pride.**

** "Man you take care of her better than we do" Her father stated.**

** "I know." All four parents started to laugh at how mature Toshiro was being. "What's so funny about parents that can't take care of there own child and let their friends son do the work for them?" Toshiro yelled getting annoyed by their irresponsibility.**

** "Calm down Toshiro. What's wrong?" His father asked.**

** "I want to know what news you wanted to tell me and Momo! Why you want to tell one at a time and make that one child tell the other? And why you guy are so pathetic that you just can't suck it up and be the responsible parents that your supposed to be?" He yelled his speech at the four adults in front of him.**

** A silence filled the room as they all realized that Toshiro was right. They also wanted to know how he became so strong and how he could actually tell them everything with out being scarred of being punish for it then Toshiro shot his head to look at Momo's mother and father. **

** "If you ever ask me why Momo is more connected to me than you and can tell me everything and not you, " He continued looking at his friends mom and dad. "It's because she feels like you to like my family, more than her. She feels like I'm her only friend, the only one she can come two. She wants to spend time with you, but your to damn blind to see it."**

** "TOSHIRO!"**

** "What?"**

** "Do not say words like that"**

** "What 'damn'? If you haven't noticed I've been saying it allot just to see if you were paying any attention to me. Record shows you barley pay any attention." His mother's eyes started to swell up at the truth she was finally realizing. "I'm still wondering why you had us in the first place." Toshiro then stated then turned is back to his parents and ran up the stairs to his room.**

** "TOSHIRO WAIT!" Toshiro's father ran up stairs after him. **

** When he got to his door he took a deep breath and opened it slowly. He saw his 8-year-old son sitting on his dark blue bed looking out the window that connected his eye view to his friend's room. His father looked closely at his son's face and noticed a tear fall from it. **

** "Toshiro?" he whispered slowly under his breath just loud enough for him to here.**

** "What?" he asked with a crackled voice.**

** "How much did you really here?" His voice asked in question.**

** "All of it. And I also know what you were so scared to tell us to. I over herd you and mom talk about it for the past few nights. Were moving away from them, unless you can tell me it's a lie?"**

** "Well that makes our job a little easier." His father showed a quick smile.**

** "Shut up. I'm not going to make it easier."**

** "Sorry. Well do you want to tell Momo or shall we?"**

** "If I tell her she'll think I'm leaving her and I don't like her any more, so no I wont tell her you'll have to."**

** "Great. But I doubt she'll think you're leaving her, she knows you love her."**

** "I know she knows I love her, but how did you?"**

** "Wait, I meant love as in 'sister/ brother' love. Not love, love."**

** "That's how I meant it to, you idiot." He said in an annoyed tone.**

** "You really are smarter than me aren't you?" Akio questioned his own son**

** "No I'm not, but I'm getting close." The young boy replied with a chuckle.**

** "I'm proud of you, Toshiro." A smile appeared on his face.**

** "Why?" His eyes looked into his father's.**

** "I thought you'd end up crying if we made you leave Momo. But you're being so strong about this."**

** "I'm not being strong. I'm hiding my tears from you right now." Except for the one that escaped before.**

** "Come here." He paused for a moment, and put his arm around his son." Even if you're crying you are still strong. You never said you weren't going."**

** "I didn't say it because I know there's no use fighting it. You are going to do what you want any way. You aren't even going to ask how I feel about moving."**

** "Well how do you feel about moving?"**

** "It doesn't count now."**

** "Well how about if I put it this way?" Toshiro looked at his dad wondering what he was going to say. "How do you feel about moving to Japan." Hoping to accept the boy.**

** "JAPAN!" He's dad got a frown on his face when Toshiro got angry "JAPAN! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO WANT TO GO TO JAPAN! THAT'S LIKE FOREVER AWAY!" He exclaimed as loud as he could so every one could hear, him or at least everyone downstairs.**

** "Toshiro calm down!"**

** "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"**

** "Toshiro your language. God, were did you here these words anyway?"**

** "From you!" His dad went completely silent.**

** "You herd them from me?" There was another pause.**

** "Yeah. I wanted to be like you when I was younger and I still do. I thought I should copy everything you do so I did when I wasn't taking care of Momo."**

** "I'm sorry Toshiro."**

** "For what?"**

** "For being such a bad roll-model."**

** "You're not that bad of a roll-model."**

** "Thanks."**

** "Your welcome."**

** "Its way past you bed time so go to bed."**

** "OK. Night dad." He stated as he lie down in his bed and his dad pulled the covers over him.**

** "Night Lil'Shiro."**

** "Stop calling me that. Ever sense you started, Momo has been calling me that even when I'm older and taller than her." He retorted.**

** "Not happening. Plus when you two were babies she was bigger than you. Ha, you were a little shrimp back then. But now your all grow up from being a little kid .Now you're a big kid."**

** "I'm not a kid"**

** "Then what are you?"**

** "I'm a young adult."**

** "Sorry but your not quiet there yet."**

** "Dad?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "So when are we leaving?"**

** "In a week"**

** "You're only giving me one week to say good bye to Momo?" His dad looked confused as his son shot out of his bed. "One week to say good bye to my angel. One week before I leave her to go to Japan. One week to say good bye to everything I know and love."**

** "Your mother and I are going to you know?" He reassured his son.**

** "Still, one week to say good bye to everything I know and love." **

** "Thanks Toshiro. I love you too." Saying as if he were a piece of trash.**

** "Your welcome." He stated with a smile on his face. His father started to laugh at at him being so silly then noticed Toshiro was growing sad. "Dad. Will I ever see her again?"**

** "I don't know if you'll ever see her again, but I know I will."**

** "How do you know, and why can't I see her." His eyes shifted back to his father's.**

** "I know I will because my heart says I will, but I don't know if you will cause I don't know what your heart is saying."**

** "But my heart doesn't speak." Speaking as if you were a scientist.**

** "Yes it does." Toshiro put on a puzzled look." Do you know that moment when you know it's the right choice?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "That's you heart speaking to you. So if you know you'll see Momo again that's your heart saying you will. Now do you understand?"**

** "Yeah I do, And I will she Momo again I just know I will."**

** "Good, now get some rest."**

** "OK" The boy crawled back to his bed.**

** "Good night." His father said once more.**

** "Good night daddy." Toshiro was still in shock about having to move so far away from his love. He continued to think about his move and slowly drifted asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Hopefully you enjoyed the last remixed chapter of " MEMORY GIRL". Now I will be continuing on the chapters that were planned ahead. Everything beyond this point is new to all viewers. This time, no, I will not stop. I already have up to chapter 8 written. But chapter 4 through 8 still need to be reviewed. Chapter 9 is in the making and chapter 4 is being reviewed as we speak, or as you read. Please enjoy the chapters to come. LOVE YOU and REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4 Last Memory

**Okay here's chapter 4 as I promised. As I said at the end of chapter 3, from this point on every single chapter will be new to every viewer. Hopefully you enjoy the chapters to come, and the chapter you are about to read. I do not own BLEACH, but if I did doubt be freaking amazing. LOVE YOU and REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**LAST MEMORY**

** The warm sun hit his creamy, angel like face. He barely slept all night because of the fact he had one week to say goodbye to Momo. He was not looking forward to Friday, the day he left. He knew she was going to be devastated when he left. He kept wondering what she was going to do once he left. Would she keep her grades up, which she called, would she make a new best friend. What if she did make a new friend, would affect the friendship they had now? Would she ever write, would they even talk again?**

** " Hopefully this works." Toshiro was recalling what his dad told him earlier that we. " Okay heart, I'm listening."**

** He waited there for a few minutes, wondering if an answer whatever come. He felt his heart beat slow, the pace of his breath lowering, he felt tears burning in his eyes. All he could think about was what he would do without Momo. What if something did happen where he would see her again.**

** " I don't know if this is working, I can't hear anything." He kept whispering to himself. "I don't care what my heart says, I will see her no matter what. This will not be the end. I won't let it be the end. Not like this!"**

** " I see you finally found how to listen to your heart." Replied his father out of nowhere.**

** " What, what do you mean? I'm not talking to my heart, I'm just telling my heart what to do." Was his reply.**

** " Sometimes talking to your heart, you'll think of it as an argument" It just like his father to confuse him. " You might not understand now, but you will in due time."**

** " I may be a prodigy, but I don't think I'll ever understand."**

** " All you know prodigies don't know everything."**

** " Wow, way to be supported dad." Toshiro said in our sarcastic voice.**

** " Thank you, you are the best son the world." His father caught onto his sarcasm and decided to play along. " Well, breakfast is almost ready. Momo is downstairs waiting, so you better get ready."**

** " Thanks dad." The only reply the white hair boy got was a warm smile and a nod. His dad turned around and walked out the door and left him alone.**

** Once Toshiro was done he went down the staircase and took a left straight into the kitchen. Seeing his parents and his friends parents he searched around the room for Momo. But the young peach was never found.**

** " Where is Momo?" Right when he said those words, a force push on his back, he noticed arms around his neck squeezing him tight. " Ahh, what the heck!"**

** " How I was just playing with you. Good morning Lil' Shiro! Did you sleep well?"**

** " Yes I did, now can you get off of me? You're crushing me with your weight."**

** " You're so mean, why can't you be nicer?"**

** " Because I'm your best friend that's why."**

** " Wait, I just realized something." Shock was plastered on the young peaches face.**

** And out of curiosity he asked, " What would that be bed–wetter?"**

** " Hey don't call me that. And the thing I was going to say, was you didn't yell at me for calling you Lil' Shiro."**

** " Yeah I'm trying to take it easy on you, and no I will never stop calling you bed–wetter. You've been my bed–wetter since we were little kids. So therefore if you'll always be my little bed–wetter."**

** " But I don't want to be your bed–wetter, I want to be a little peach."**

** " you are both, so deal with it." He retorted.**

** " But-" her sentence was cut short due to the fact that the young white devil put his hands over her mouth to keep her quiet.**

** " That's what you get for talking too much." the adults in the room just laughed.**

** " Oh, so what should your punishment be?" Questioned his friends father.**

**After that joyful conversation, the group ate breakfast. The adults talking about how they were planning on moving to Japan, how they were going to get there, and how much it would cost. On the other hand, the two children were talking about how they were going to stay connected through their long distance from each other. They both decided on phone and mail, with help from their parents of course. **

** Toshiro kept telling Momo to be careful going to school from now on and to not talk to strangers. Momo remarking he's acting just like her parents. He informed her he was acting like her guardian making sure she was protected at all times. He also told her to not be shy and at least make one new friend while he was gone. She dozed off on some parts of the young prodigies speech were in which case he would pull on her hair to get her focused again.**

** All he wanted to do was make sure his little peach would be all right. He wanted to make her parents promise to take care of her and spend more time with her as a family. He would do that in their last goodbye. But before that moment of the day occurs he wanted to be with her alone together one last time. Just him and her. The white devil and his peach.**

** " Well, what a fine morning this is been already." Said Toshiro's father. " So, you kids ready to go outside and play?"**

** " Yes, can we go right now?" Asked the young peach. **

** " Why do you think he asked?" Retorted the white devil.**

** " Oh, stop being so mean." Said the peaches mother. All of the adults laughed.**

** " You guys are so annoying." That statement made them laugh louder.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Well that's the end of this chapter. It was shorter than the others, don't you agree? Next chapter will be in soon, reviewing chapter 5 through 9 and currently writing chapter 10 and 11. The other being reviewed, are most likely in the process as you're reading this. The next update will be sooner than you think, or sooner than last time. LOVE YOU and REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Love, Hello Tears

**This one I'm hoping to be a tearjerker. But if not I'll deal with it. Hopefully you love, review, and don't put any flames. PS I told you the next update would be soon. And to be honest, this one made me cry. Yes I am a little baby and no I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be Toshiro's love. LOL, LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**GOODBYE LOVE, HELLO TEARS**

* * *

><p><strong> Today was the day, that the two would have to be separated. It's been one week and nobody wanted this day to come. The adults were scared that they would have to see both the children cry. They did prepare for the tears and for the begs and pleads. The last thing they wanted to see then hold onto each other and beg not to leave. <strong>

** At this moment Toshiro was in his room asleep in bed. It was six in the morning, even Momo was asleep still. The sun was creeping over the horizon. The morning air was misty, the waterfront cool, and both mothers cooking to gather their children's favorite breakfast. " Double Dutch chocolate chip pancakes, with watermelon on the side." **

** 15 min. before breakfast was ready, both the males woke up. Momo's father Picked up Momo with out waking her up and brought her over to their friends house were he found his wife cooking with his best friends wife. **

** Once Momo smelled the double Dutch chocolate chip pancakes her eye swiftly popped open and jumped out of her fathers arms. **

** " Good morning Momo you sleep well?" Her mother asked. Her answer was an excited nod. Her response made the three adults in the room laugh.**

** " Hey what so funny? Is something going on with out me?" Toshiro" father asked.**

** "No, Just little Momo being weird as ever." The adults continued laughing with their new member.**

** "Hmm... Stop laughing or I'm going to tell Toshiro." The young peach reply as tears start to fill her eyes.**

** "Oh I'm sorry honey. We were just playing around. Will you forgive us?" Her father asked.**

** "Maybe. Depends on when I get breakfast." Her mother giggled at her response.**

** " Would you mind waking up Toshiro for us?" Asked said boys father. **

** " Sure. Be right back." The young peach ran upstairs to the boys room.**

** Once she reached his room, she slowly put her hand on the gold painted handle, turning it, she opened the door. The door creaked open revealing the white haired boy quietly sleeping in his bed tucked in the covers. His hair messy as usual, and his arms and legs limp. His eyes were softly close as if he were in a peaceful dream. She decided to change that.**

** She tiptoed to his bed. Slowly and carefully climbed up. Put both of her legs on opposite sides of his body. She bent her knees, and jumped up. As soon as she landed back on the bed she continued to jump up and down.**

** "Shiro-chan, wake up sleepyhead, come on wake up, wake up, wake up! Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro! Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." The boys head bobbed along with his body as the girl continued jumping up and down over him. Little moans were escaping as he tried to savor what was left of his sleep. "Come on, get up Lil' Shiro!"**

** Suddenly two hands grabbed The young girl's legs and forcing her to the bed. The young peach lost her balance and fell on the white haired boy causing him to grown in pain. She sat up on his chest and looked at him as if she were dear looking into the headlights of a car. She was so shocked of what just happened.**

** " Geez, do you have to weigh so much?" He said still groaning in pain. "That really hurt bed-wetter." **

** "You're the one who pulled me down." Retorted the young peach.**

** " You're the one who try to wake me up."**

** "But it's time for breakfast." She pouted.**

** "Who said I want to get up. I'd rather sleep in bed all day." The young boy said.**

** The girl's eyes felt like they were starting to filled with tears. She wish that she could do the same, but knowing that this was their last day, not even their last day more like a half, they were going to be separated for a long, long, long time. She wished that this wasn't happening. But she knew there was nothing she could do. She does want to make the most of the time they had left.**

** "Please, for me? Would you please wake up? This is the last few hours we have. Please, I'll do anything if you just wake up and play with me one last time." Tears were now falling from her eyes. Looking as if they were nonstop. As soon as the boy noticed the tears he shot straight up from his bed.**

** "Fine, but only for you. I would do anything for you. Just please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." She saw his face and knew it was true. She wiped the tears from her eyes and did not allowed anymore to fall.**

** "You might seem cold, but you have a heart of gold." She said with a warm smile.**

** "Don't ever say that again." He warned her with no emotion on his face but annoyance and sadness.**

** "Okay then, see you downstairs." **

** " Yeah, yeah, whatever." The young boy said as his friend got off of him and left the room.**

** The young boy looked over at the clock and it read nine o'clock. He hurriedly got ready. During the process kept thinking of the future to come. He knows he will seem Momo again no matter what the cost. The question was when was he going to. Would it be a few months from now, a few years, or so long that he doesn't see her till he's a young adult, older adult, or an elder. That was one thing he didn't want to do, was see her as an old lady. But he knew the day would come.**

** As soon as the boy was that getting ready he opened the door to his room and went downstairs. Making a sharp left turn he entered the kitchen. He saw his family along with his friends family, Momo was sitting on her mother's lap. Her hair was in pony tails, and she was wearing a light pink dress with white flip-flops to match. Her raven hair shinier than ever. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her face. He wants to make the most of his time he had left with her.**

** " So you're finally away?" His father asked.**

** " Yeah, I guess I just had a rough night." The white haired boy reply.**

** " Yeah I can tell, you have bags under your eyes." Momo's mother added.**

** " Okay, breakfast is ready." His own mother replied.**

** They all gathered around to receive their plate. As breakfast was going on Toshiro noticed Momo's head was down. He kicked her softly under the table, the young peach shot her head up.**

** " Yes?" Was all she said.**

** " Are you all right?" The young boy asked with curiosity on his face.**

** " Yeah." Young peach replied happily.**

** " Good, you had me worried. You were looking down at your plate with a frown on your face." Toshiro added. Her response was her head shaking back and forth. He gave a warm smile that gave his approval of her answer.**

** Once breakfast was finished the older women brought the plates to the sink and washed up what was left of breakfast. The two kids got up from there seats and ran outside to play one last time. While the kids were outside both fathers made sure that the family was packed and ready to leave.**

** " Wow, so you're really leaving?" Asked his friend.**

** " Yeah, I guess we are. We've been here for so long, with you, our kids, this beautiful scenery. But I think it's time we left? Things are getting old and I haven't been home in a while. Who knows, this might turn out to be a great experience and a great way for Toshiro to grow up."**

** " I hope you're right. It's good to take a lot out of them to be away from each other for so long." There was a pause for a few minutes between them both. " You know were going to miss you."**

** " Yeah, we're going to miss you too."**

** " So when are we going to see you again?" He asked his best friend and his childhood friend.**

** " I don't know. Time will only tell."**

* * *

><p><strong> The two children were walking in the woods behind the houses. Both were silent for a long time. Both just walking, side-by-side, not saying a word. The tension between the two was unbearable.<strong>

** "So Shiro-chan, what do you think your new school is going to be like?" The young girl asked.**

** "I don't really know to be honest. I wish I didn't have to go in the first place."she stared at him for a few seconds. **

** "Well do you think your going to make new friends?" She tried questioning him again. **

** "None as good as you though." HE thought for a moment. "Maybe none at all."**

** "Don't say tings like that Shiro-chan. I think you make great friends, and maybe one day I'll meet them and we can all be friends. Wouldn't that be amazing?" She know stared at him with hopeful, but yet, tearful eyes. **

** "Yeah of course. Now can you stop that?"**

** "Stop what?"**

** "You look like you're about to cry." He said starting to get tears himself. **

** "Well you do too, now." She pointed out. Toshiro slowly grabbed her hand as a tear fell down her face. He brought his spare hand up to her cheek to wipe away the treas genitally falling off her face. **

** "I swear there nonstop." The young boy forced out a chuckle to comfort his friend, but tears still fell from the peaches eyes along with a warm, soft, saddened smile. "Promise me something, would you?"**

** "What would that be?" Momo asked in confusion. **

** "Don't tell anyone?" She stared at him dumbfound as she saw her self, the white devil, her protector, pull her into a strong embrace. She felt his body shake, tremble, as he held her tighter and tighter. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't want to stop him. This was a rare sight, although a terrible site, she took both her hands to his shirt and squeezed it as hard as she could.**

** He relaxed a little, pulled away so he could see her face. She was right on her estimation of what he was doing during their embrace. Steaks down his face outlined tears that had fallen from his beautiful emerald eye's. Her brown meeting his emerald. Both stared at each other what felt like an endless trance.**

** "I promise Shiro-chan... It will never escape my lips." She smiled sweetly at him. Both of their tears starting to dry up. **

** "Thanks bed-wetter."**

** "Can you stop calling me that?"**

** "But its so, completely true?"**

** "But I don't like it, it makes me feel like a little kid."**

** "Your stupid nick name for me feels the same."**

** "Speaking of which, why haven't you stopped me?"**

** "Because that's the thing I'm going to remember about you most. Even if its something I don't like, it still makes me happy that it comes from you."**

** "So you're going to let me call you that today?"**

** "Only if you let me call you bed-wetter" She nodded her response. Both closed their deal. **

** "We should probably be getting back. We've been gone for a while now."**

** "But I don't want to go back. If we go back you'll have to go."**

** "Momo." he said to get her attention. Her eyes looked up to his. "You now we'll see each other again, right?" **

** "We will?"**

** "What does you heart say." he spoke to her. **_' Damn that man for making me use his words. I know I said I wanted to be like him but not like this. I wanted my dad's streanght, not his bloody damned, sweet mind.' _**"You look confused as always." She slapped his arm in her response. **

** "It's not my fault I'm not a genesis?" **

** "OK, do you want to see me again?"**

** "Yes, of course I do." **

** "Will you see me again?" She still looked confused at the prodigies word. Momo kept thinking and thinking on what he could have meant. The peach looked at his face just starring at him. Her eyes widened. " You understand know?"**

** She through her arms around his neck. Hes eyes repeated her actions just a few seconds ago. A small blush crossed his face. He wrapped both of his hands around her thin, skinny waist.**

** " Yes I do understand now, and yes I will see you again. I know we I will, we have to." She loosened her grip around his neck and stepped back. " I wish this moment and all moments like this would last forever."**

** " I know, I don't want this feeling to go away." He thought for a moment, if there was an actual way to freeze time so he could be with her, his best friend, his childhood friend, his everything. " But I should really get you back now. They're probably waiting for us."**

** Both walked side-by-side back to the house. Between the two, not a word was spoken. Everything was so quiet, and peaceful, at the moment. Soon he would say goodbye, and they would part. One staying with the place they called home and the other would move all the way across the ocean to Japan.**

** " So there you two are." Toshiro's father said. All for adults were gathered by the car. All waiting for their arrival.**

** " Well, were all packed and ready to go. The only thing that's left is to say goodbye." His mother replied.**

** " All right." Her son said with a saddened look on his face.**

** Both of his friends parents walked over to him and knelt down. Her mother wrapped her arms around him into a tight, yet warm embrace. Her father just had right hand on the boys back. Both looked into his eyes and he looked back.**

** " We're going to miss you buddy." The older male said.**

** " We're going to miss you so, so, so, so much!" His wife said still holding onto the boy. When she released her eyes were red and puffy looking like she was about to cry again after crying hours before.**

** " I'm going to miss you both to. You're like family to me, and always will be. But please, please take care of her. Make sure she keeps good grades. Make sure no one makes fun of her. And make sure, most of all, she stays happy and you stay happy with her."**

** " Now we both promise that. But make sure you do the same." His friends father replied.**

** " Thank you." Was his best answer for his gratitude.**

** Both adults walked with the boy to his parents. The older man walked toward his daughter and whispered in her ear. She turned around and nodded.**

** " All that's left is you to." Said the boy's mother with tears threatening to young boy walked over to his little peach. He looked the girl straight in the eyes.**

** " I'm going to miss you."**

** " I'm going to miss you, too." Tears again rolling down her eyes.**

** The boy hugged her one last time. Again not wanting to ever let go. " Please, stay safe. For me?" She nodded her head to his satisfaction.**

** " Goodbye, Shiro-chan." Was the only thing left she could say. Nothing else threatened to come out.**

** " Goodbye, my little bed-wetter Momo." He pulled away, and let her go back to her family.**

** His father put his arm around him and let him to the car. He opened the door for his son and helped him in. Once knowing the boy seat belt was on he closed the door, and went to the driver seat. The Windows stayed up, the boy turned around in his seat to look out the back window. He saw his best friend one last time, tears falling from her face. It felt like torture knowing his little peach was crying. He never want to see her cry like that it can.**

** The ignition to the car turned on, his dad took one last look back along with his mother to say one last goodbye to their friends. After the words were said they start to drive off. Toshiro continued to look at Momo. He lifted up his hand and waved his last goodbye. She returned his way as a smile crept on her face, but tears wrote down faster.**

** Soon they were out of sight, he turned around back in his seat, he sat up straight but brought his knees to his chest and started to cry.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. This made me cry writing this. Yeah pathetic right? My own story made me cry. To be completely honest. Hopefully it did the same, but if not like I said I can deal with it. Next chapter coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. Read, review, love. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	6. Chapter 6 My New Home Awaits

**Hello again, and welcome to chapter 6. I try not to get all personal, but somebody asked me what R. H. stood for. It stands for Rosalyna ( R) Hakamaru ( H). No of course this is my real name, but I kind of wish it was. For a few of the next chapters the point of view will be switching between Toshiro and Momo. This chapter will be in the point of view Toshiro and so will chapter 7. Chapter 8 and 9 will be in the point of view of Momo. Once again I do not own BLEACH. As you can most likely also tell that there is still some OOC moments with Toshiro-kun. (OOC, Out, Of, Character.) For those who didn't know. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**MY NEW HOME AWAITS.**

** The car ride was silent after the young boy to sleep. His head softly laid against the car door, a blanket was softly wrapped around his small frame. It made it all the way to Los Angeles Airport, with Toshiro asleep throughout the two-hour drive.**

** His father, as quietly as possible found a parking place. Slowly him and his wife swiftly got out of the car and grabbed the three suitcases. His father type Toshiro suitcase to his own. He then walked over to the back seat door and opened it slowly trying not to wake the young boy. He carefully picked him up and closed the rented car door. **

** Once in side they two parents got compliments from every passerby of how adorable their son was. They both replied with a 'thank you' and kept walking to their destination. As they arrived the boy still lie limp in his father's arms. They walked up to the metal detectors and went straight through with no worry at all. **

** Both parents were shocked on how the boy was sleeping so well. They thought the noise would have woken the boy up a while ago. But the white haired boy continued to rest his head on his father's shoulder. **

** " Plane 172 to Japan will be arriving shortly. Please gather all of your belongings and get ready to board." The intercom voice said.**

** "OK, you ready?" The male asked his wife. She puts a sweet smile on her face and nodded. **

** "Here you take the stuff and I'll take Toshiro."**

** "Yeah just let me do all the work." She giggled softly at her husbands remark. Knowing full well that she could not lift the boy. And they continued on.**

** "Plane 172 to Japan has arrived, please move toward the entrance, and prepare to board." **

** The couple with their child made their way to the entrance. When he came their turn to show their tickets to the flight attendants they got stairs from both of the girls working there.**

** "Aw, he's so adorable."One of them said.**

** "Yeah, what's his name." Replied the other.**

** "Toshiro." His father stated. Still getting 'awe's' from everyone that walked by the couple and their young child.**

** They boarded the plane without any trouble, and found their seats quickly. Toshiro's father had the boy lay on his lap.**

** His mother gently stroked his white hair. "Should we wake him up?he's been asleep for two and a half hours." **

** "Yeah, he might want to see the plane take off." Was his response. He then gently rubbed the young boy on the back and softly whispered to wake up in his ears. His eyes slowly fluttered open to look at what woke him up.**

** "Hm, are we there yet?"**

** "Yeah, we're on the plane right know. Do you want to see it take off?" the boy sat up quickly hearing the offer. "so I'll take that as a yes?" he swiftly nodded his head. "Okay, here sit on this side." **

** He put his son on the seat left to him. Toshiro looked out the plane's window seeing the building in which they just got out of. His eyes widened a little at the sight.**

** "So what do you think?" his mother asked.**

** "It's incredible. When are we taking off?" Before either one of his parents could answer the female flight attendant logged on the intercom and announced the plane would be leaving in five minutes.**

** As the time passed the boy continued to look out the window. Soon the pilot came on the intercom and announced that they were taking off. Toshiro watched as the plane started to move in turn. He was getting excited so he could see the plane leave the ground. This was his first time on the airplane. He wanted to savor the experience. Once on the runway, the plane started moving faster and faster. The boy's eyes widened to the site as the plane started to leave the ground. Once in the air the boy looked at his parents.**

** "So what did you think?"His father asked.**

** "This site is amazing. I wonder if the pilot ever gets bored of seeing."**

** "I wouldn't think so. I completely agree with you this site is amazing." His mother said looking out the window as well. **

** Twenty minutes later one of the flight attendants came out with a cart full of food. "Would any of you like something to eat or drink?" she asked politely.**

** The boys parents looked at him. He nodded his head and pointed things out. He parents both Got some random drink on the menu and something random to eat. Toshiro on the other hand got what he thought was normal, but Coke and a hotdog.**

** After the young boy was all done, he continued to look out the window in wonder. He saw the clouds and the horizon, he thought it was incredible and wishes best friend was there to witness it with him. His smile turned to a frown thinking of his friend. He slowly closed the window shutter and sat in his seat quietly. He started to turn his head to look around the plane. He saw very few people.**

** "Dad?" he asked looking at his father. His head rotated to his son in response. "I thought planes were crowded?"**

** "You're thinking about coach, were in first class. There are maybe many people in first class."**

** "Why not?" he asked in curiosity.**

** "Because first class gives you more legroom, and space between your neighbors. This way you don't get musty air and have more room to move around."**

** "Oh." was all he could muster up. His father smiled at him and turned back to his previous position. **

** "Any more questions?" **

** "No. I don't think so." His dad raised his hand over him shake his white hair.**

** The plane ride had lasted all night. Toshiro felt board most of the time, but he other half he was sleeping, talking to his parents or looking at the television in front of the plane. Around three in the morning he ended up falling asleep resting his head on his father's shoulder once again. **

** His father opened the window shutter to the plane and looked out the window. Moments later his wife woke up And rested her head on her husbands opposite shoulder.**

** "So, are you excited about how he's going to react to the new house." she asked him.**

** "Can't wait to see the look on his face." He replied.**

** Toshiro's face was soon lit by the morning sun's rays. The light gently glided over the young boys face empathizing his angel like features surrounding his face. His hair making it look as if it were white with gold streaks. Soon land was spotted and Toshiro's father woke the young boy.**

** His eye's opened to the view of his new home. He could see the buildings of Tokyo. And some of the land surrounding. Soon he saw the airport, then heard the pilot go on the intercom once more.**

** "We are know arriving in Japan. The temperature is sixty-nine degrees Fahrenheit. A nice warm morning in Japan. Today look it up to the high seventies, so get those warm close out." **

** A few minutes after the announcement, they landed in Tokyo's airport. People started to exit the plane. Once in the building, they made their way to the information desk.**

** "Can you please tell use where we can rent a car." He father asked the older woman working there. **

** "Just take a left right down this hall-" she pointed her finger to the right. "- and go straight to the end." She said in an annoyed tone.**

** "Thank you ma'am." She just rolled her eyes at his gesture.**

** They walked to the hallway in which the lady pointed and was stopped by a familiar face. **

** "I thought you might come here today." Said the you girl a little older than Toshiro himself. "That's why he told daddy take me here."**

** "Well I see you still have your keen instinct." the young boy's mother said to the girl. "Now Toshiro do you remember this young lady?" He looked at her for a moment. Strawberry blond hair, weird sense of style, going to her the green skirt and her yellow top, he had to have recognized her as his cousin.**

** "Yeah, do you think I would forget my own cousin. I mean I'm in the same grade is her."**

** "Hey! Toshiro-kun the only reason we're in the same grade is because you're a genius."**

** "So that makes you the idiot, right Rangiku?"**

** " Mou, that's mean!" the two adults just laughed.**

** "Hey so were is you father Rangiku?" Toshiro's father then asked the young girl.**

** "Right here." An older man around His father's age came from an information desk. " I was just seeing when the plane was going to land. Looks like it already did."**

** "Hello Ryuu." He greeted his older brother.**

** " Yeah long time no see." **

" **so I see Rangiku talked you in ti coming here I see." **

"**Yep. But I Got to trust her instinct, it's just like her mothers." Ryuu reply to his little brother. "It's very nice to see you again Yuki."**

"**Nice to see you as well."**

" **Lil' Shiro, ha, cute as ever I see."**

"**Don't call me cute." Toshiro retorted at the nickname.**

"**Well I don't presume that you want to stay here all day. Shall I escort you to your new home?"**

"**Thank you Ryuu. It means a lot." Yuki bowed.**

** The All walked out of the air port and into a minivan witch started to take them to their destination. On the way there Rangiku talked to Toshiro on what it was like living in Japan and requested that he talked about his old home in America. Toshiro got quite annoyed by the constant questioning of his older cousin and decide to change the subject to what his new school would be like. She told him about all of the extra curricular activities at school. **

** She told him about the soccer team that some of her friends were on, and how he should join them. She told him about all of the boy's who would be his team mates and all of the cheerleaders that would be on the side. She confessed that she was one of the cheerleaders. **

** He also asked about the grade policy of the school district. He thought it would be simple enough for him, but on the other hand was curious on how she got her work done knowing his older cousin was a slacker. He soon found out from her whispering in his ear that she had a few of her friends help her and give her some of the answers. Surprising himself in the girl next to him he offered to tutor her the subjects that confused are the most. She quickly agreed and he quickly regretted it.**

** After an hour and half they reached their destination. They turned into the drive way which was a quarter-mile long and led to a huge three story mansion which the young boy awed at. There were two gardeners in the front yard looking as if they were pulling weeds and fertilizing plants. Their was a Butler out side on the fourth case small stairwell leading to the double door entrance. The car pulled up in front of the Butler, he walked down to the car doors and opened each. **

** Rangiku ran out pulling the young boy by left his hand. She stopped right in front of the doors and looked at him with curiosity.**

** "Is something wrong Toshiro-kun?" Her light blue/ gray eye's twinkling in confusion, her shoulder length hair Flowing around her face.**

** " This is not like the old home we used to have. It was only a two-story and not this wide." The young white here boy was still in shock. Curious on how they could afford it. **

** "I'll explain everything once we get inside." His father told the young prodigy.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Wow that was pretty short. Yes, I know it went on a little long but I didn't think you would mind. At this moment Chapter 7-11 are being reviewed and Chapter 12 and 13 are being typed. Gosh this is funner than last time I hope you agree. LOVE YOU and REVIEW. Next Chapter will be up soon, I promise. Maybe if you lucky in a few hours after every thing has been reviewed properly. P.S. to anyone that is interested I have a little "contest" that I wanna do for the story. See my profile for more info. I will never take it off "bold" it makes it easier to type for me. "Talking" **'thinking'**. That's how it is for my. It's just easier.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Arrived and Questioned

Before we start our journey I have something to tell all of you. Cough, cough, cough. First While typing this I am or was eating a Cup of Roman.

Second, for all the little pixy readers that review my stories, here you go, you get you _ way ( insert any word you would like. It's no longer bold-ed. Just for _ you! :(

On a safer note I separated my shoulder so it was hard to type and I had a bad case of writers block and i had to un-bold every little word for you stupid Pixi readers. So I apologize for the late update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

'_So this is going to be my room_.' Toshiro thought while he looked around the empty room. The walls were white, the door just plain wood. He stared at the blank walls and his attention turned to the large double windows framing a double door exits on the other side of the room. He walked toward the doors, put both hands on one of the handles, turning them slowly he opened them leading to a large sized balcony. He walked over to the adage, and look down.

"What a painful fall that would be." He attempted to whisper to himself.

" I would agree, so don't fall off." He turned around to see his father. "This room is pretty blank."

"Thanks for the obvious, dad." The young prodigy said to his father. His father's response was ruffling his hair.

"Here help me unpack the kitchen utensils and I'll put your bed in. Sound like a plan." His father offered.

"Sure I guess, but what about the walls?"

"Don't worry about that tell tomorrow. Will go get the paint then and have a little " fun" painting the house." He father replied with the evil smirk on his face.

"I don't even want to know what you're planing." His father just ruffled his hair again.

"Boys!" He heard his mother call his from the kitchen witch was two stories down from where he and his father were.

"Coming!" They both yelled in unison. They both knew if they didn't get down they would never here the end of it while the women took himself and his father down by the ears.

Once downstairs they met up with the said women, she was in an apron putting what looked like Pasta

on the table. The table was set was set for six people. Toshiro thought for a moment. 'Me, Dad, Mom, Rangiku, and her Dad. Who else is going to be here?'

"Whats wrong Hun?" The young boys mother asked.

"Um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied, confusion still lingering in his voice.

He decided to sit next to his father, which separated him from his mother. Rangiku soon came in with her father and another women. She was tall, maybe around five eight – five nine, long strawberry red hair that flowed with waves all the way down to her lower back. Her eye's were anything but normal, a light majestic light purple, sparkling without any assistance from light. It was Rangiku's mother, Kallen.

Toshiro thought nothing of the women other than It was his cozens mother. She walked up to the young boy, knelt down and through her arms around him. Toshiro's eye narrowed in confusion.

"Why are you hugging me?" The prodigy asked.

"Because I missed you silly. Aw, you grew. You're so adorable." She yelled in a baby voice.

"I'm NOT adorable." He looked at his father. They shared a quick glance, witch his father nodded to as if to give permission. " I'm sexy."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Rangiku. She stood there confused out of her mind.

"What does 'sexy' mean?" She then asked.

"Something you don't need to know." The young prodigy stated. All of the adults laughed knowing that not even he should know.

"Why not?" The girl wined.

"Because I said so, and you are way to young." He ordered.

"You can't boss me around, and I'm older than you are so I have the right to know."

"Actually he's right, you are to young. But on the other hand so is Toshiro. So how do you know what it means?" His uncle replied.

" Because I'm a white hair evil genius, Boa-ha-ha!" He ended his little quote with his evil. It cause laughter among the adults.

" Does this mean you already gave your son 'the talk'?" Both Toshiro's mother and father froze. They never thought about that topic. They thought it would be way too early to let him know about 'those things'.

"Actually we haven't." The young boy's father implied embarrassingly, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"The talk? What talk? Are you talking about the sex talk? If so I already know what it is so no thank you. Let's not make it awkward for me in my parents, shall we?" The young boys stated. The four adults in the room looked at the young boy.

"Who told you about this?" His father then asked breaking the moment of silence. The other tree adults were waiting for his answer. Rangiku still stood confused.

"Hm, lets just say you shouldn't be laying this out in view were a seven-year-old can see it." His voiced had a hint of annoyance as he stared completely at his father. His father's face started to flush a bright red, knowing what his son has gotten into. " Then having to look it up on the internet to find out what 'it' was."

The other three adult got a good idea what the young boy was talking about. The words that came from his mother to his father next not even Toshiro wanted to repeat. Rangiku's parent's just stud there in shock tell it got so intense they took both of the children out of the room.

Toshiro, later that night got the 'talk' from a bruised written father. And what of Rangiku? Well she kept complaining to her parents, that she to got the 'talk'. She, regretted even asking.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, R&amp;R! Love you fans. For those of you who do not know what Pixi readers are, they are people who are so stubborn on little things and want it their way, or has problems with stupid little things. PS- I know this was a short chapter, like I said I had writers block. And if you don't know what Toshiro got into, well, I can't help you there.<p> 


End file.
